1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reading and displaying an image in an information filing apparatus in which the image read by a scanner and is immediately displayed on a screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional method for reading and displaying an image in an information filing apparatus, the image to be read is initially plane-scanned by a scanner in a direction that is shown by an arrow in FIG. 2 (hereinafter referred to as the subscanning direction). Analog data of this image that is read by the scanner are stored in a memory after being converted to digital data, and simultaneously, the stored image data are read out and displayed on a display screen in real time.
More specifically, as the subscanning is carried out by the scanner successively from the position (a) towards the position (i) in FIG. 2, the display of the image is shown in FIG. 4a. Letters (a) through (i) indicated below respective the display images represent scanner positions that are shown in FIG. 2.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 4a, when the display screen is smaller than the image to be read, the image is similarly displayed in a reduced size on the screen until the scanner reaches the position (e). However, when the screen fully displays a portion of image as shown by the image (e) in FIG. 4a, the display image no longer varies even though the scanner travels from the position (f) to (i). As a result, the screen continues to display the image (e) in FIG. 4a along with a comment which indicates that the image is still being read.
Such a comment informs an operator that the operation for reading the image is being executed. The operator, however, cannot determine whether or not the image to be read is correctly being read and stored. Accordingly, in the above described conventional method, portions of the image read by the scanner cannot be immediately displayed on the display screen. Furthermore, when the operator wishes to confirm how the image was read, he must scroll, in a troublesome manner, the display image, as shown in FIG. 4b, on the basis of the image data stored in the memory after the reading operation has been completed.